Brave Little Brother
by Mei1105
Summary: Part Three of the Family of Dragons Trilogy. Oneshot. Mokuba reflects on his brother, on his dreams, and on their life. Hinted Seto x Kisara Blueshipping.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh…unless they happen to be selling the rights to it on eBay along with a Dark Magician of Chaos…

**Summary: **Oneshot. Mokuba reflects on his brother, on his dreams, and on their life. Seto x Kisara (Blueshipping).

**A/N: **The fact that I've had two random standalone fics for a while now has been bugging me. It didn't feel like I had completely finished the story. So here's a little conclusion for everyone. I'm also turning these three oneshots into a trilogy of sorts, which works better than just having random branches of thought. Enjoy!

**Translations: **Nii-sama – Japanese honorific for 'Big Brother'. This is what Mokuba calls Seto in the manga and anime.

* * *

**Brave Little Brother**

The little dragon stirs in the night, rolling over and tugging the sheets up to his chin. It's so silent, that despite the thick walls, he can just make out Nii-sama cursing aloud in the next room.

Nii-sama has had another nightmare.

He thought it was very ironic, the way their roles had been reversed. How he had gone from being the one who had the nightmares, to the one who woke up and worried. He knew Nii-sama used to have nightmares about his treatment under their adoptive father, but these weren't the same. These ones were irritating him rather than just giving him a scare and breaking down his usually cold façade.

The little dragon had to roll his eyes when he heard others give their assessment. Nii-sama wasn't always cold. He knew this. He'd always known this. He's known Nii-sama for so long. He is proud of the fact that he is the only one who really knows him, and who has seen the man behind the ice.

That ice…he shivers as he thinks of it. The way he thinks about it, if the world around them is the worlds climate, then the ice in Nii-sama's heart changes accordingly. When they were little, before their father died, there was no ice. The climate was warm, sunny and happy. Ice could not survive in such an environment.

When they were sent to the orphanage the temperature slowly began to drop. The little dragon had felt it. There was a giant cloud in their lives, and the ice slowly began to creep in. But still, he kept Nii-sama safe, holding back the ice with the warmth from his own heart.

Then came Gozaburo…and with him, came the ice age…the ice thrived, solidifying over Nii-sama's heart until even the little dragon could not melt it. Even after Gozaburo's suicide, the ice stayed there, harsh, un-penetrated and unmoving. The worst part, for the little dragon, was he knew that he too had started freezing his heart in exactly the same way. How else could he explain the spoiled brattish way he had behaved? He had learned from the best after all.

But then came Death-T. Then came Yugi.

Yugi was natures way of realigning itself. The ice in the little dragon's heart, which had not had much chance to grow, melted away. Nii-sama however continued, the ice having melted so far through his body that he was incapable of feeling anything – even pity for his own brother. The little dragon shuddered as he remembered the horrifying Penalty Game at the end of Death-T4.

After that…Nii-sama slowly came back. The ice started to retreat and the climate began to heat up again. The little dragon was happy. Everything was warm again. Nii-sama might still be a little cold, but he's been that way for too long, and the little dragon knows it will take a long time for all that ice to vanish.

Hearing Nii-sama go back to sleep again, the little dragon rolls over and closes his eyes again, happy with the way things are right now…

…deep in his dreams, a young woman with flowing white hair, and blue eyes, smiles at him. He smiles back, feeling a familiar comforting feeling that he usually associates with Nii-sama. The woman hugs him gently and he blushes a little, but hugs her back.

"Thank you for saving him…" she whispers in his ear. "Brave little dragon…"

He blushes again at the endearment, but somehow it sounds nice coming from her.

"I shall protect him for you," she says, as the dream realigns itself and she begins to fade away. "I promise…"

Deep in his sleep, the little dragon smiles, knowing that he, and Nii-sama will always be safe. The ice shall never touch them again.


End file.
